Star Flower/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} }} |age= Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Star Flower |rogue=Star Flower |loner=Star Flower |early settler=Star Flower |queen=Star Flower |hunter=Star Flower |warrior=Star Flower |skyclan ancestor=Star Flower |starclan resident=''Unknown'' |mother=Unnamed she-cat |father=One Eye |siblings=Unnamed kits |mate=Skystar |son=Tiny Branch |daughters=Flower Foot, Dew Petal |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Blazing Star, ''A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Moth Flight's Vision, Thunderstar's Echo, Shadowstar's Life |deadbooks=Unknown}} Star Flower is a golden tabby she-cat with a pure white chest and paws, and emerald -green eyes. Star Flower was a SkyClan warrior under Skystar's leadership in the forest territories. She was born to One Eye and an unnamed queen. When she first met the forest cats, she and Thunder became very close. She showed them a new herb, the Blazing Star, which was used to cure the illness infecting the groups. However, Star Flower betrayed Thunder and his friends' plans to One Eye, breaking Thunder's heart. Star Flower was devastated by One Eye's death, but didn't hold a grudge against his killers. Clear Sky let her join his camp and fell in love with her. She soon became pregnant with his kits, but was kidnapped by Slash. After she was rescued, Star Flower gave birth to Dew Petal, Flower Foot, and Tiny Branch. Her son, Tiny Branch, was killed by a fox, and she was later expecting a second litter. History ''Dawn of the Clans :Star Flower interrupts the leaders meeting at Fourtrees, speaking cryptically about the message from the spirit cats, and flirts with Thunder. Lightning Tail distrusts her, but she tells Thunder about the blazing star she was named after. She betrays the groups' plans to defeat One Eye and reveals herself to be his daughter. Thunder is heartbroken, and refuses to let her mourn after One Eye is killed. She later pleads to be accepted in Clear Sky's group, noting her loyalty to a cause. :Star Flower works her way to Clear Sky's heart, and the leader is soon smitten by her. Thunder confronts his father for allowing himself to get close to Star Flower after her betrayal. She soon is expecting his kits and comforts Clear Sky after his mother, Quiet Rain, disowns him. Slash kidnaps Star Flower and threatens to kill her if the groups do not relinquish their territories to him. The others agree to rescue her, and she gives birth to her kits early, Tiny Branch, Flower Foot, and Dew Petal. Star Flower teaches the others a few battle moves One Eye had taught her in preparation to attack Slash's group. ''Super Editions :In 'Moth Flight's Vision, Star Flower agrees to let Micah join SkyClan after she hears he's had dreams of giving catmint to a kit, and she believes he could heal Tiny Branch. She is pleased when her son recovers and encourages him to learn as much as possible to succeed as a medicine cat. She gravely mourns for Tiny Branch after his death and is shocked that Wind Runner initially refused to let the medicine cats come to his aid. Acorn Fur notes Star Flower is thrilled when Honey Pelt arrives to the Clan. ''Novellas'' :In ''Shadowstar's Life, she is now expecting her second litter with Skystar, and he is anxious about Twolegs roaming his territory and threatening his family. Star Flower challenges Shadowstar's accusations that Quick Water would attempt to murder her and Sun Shadow. Detailed description :Star Flower is a soft, thick, and glossy-furred, golden tabby she-cat with a pure white chest and paws, a plumy tail, and luminous, emerald -green eyes with star-like pupils. Trivia Interesting facts *Star Flower was named after the Blazing Star, and her eyes have the five petals reflected in them. Author statements *When asked if Star Flower was just another victim in her father's schemes, Kate Cary said that Star Flower was too tough to be anyone's victim, but One Eye did use her the same way he used every other cat he knew.Revealed on Kate's Facebook. *Kate says that Skystar will choose Star Flower over all of his mates in StarClan. *Kate hopes that Star Flower became the second leader of SkyClan. Mistakes *She is mistakenly described with amber eyes and purple eyes. Character pixels Official art Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * Notes and references Category:Main article pages